ringofhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
New Infoboxes On The PW Wikia Hey not to be rude but I’d put this up on the Pro Wrestling Wikia but I’m still blocked for a few more hours, anyway if you see this I’d just like to have a word with you concerning something I’ve put together that Rob seems to wants to totally dismiss, now its not an argument its actually for an improvement to the PW Wikia, when I came onto this Wikia I saw that things were laid out more detailed and such and that the info boxes for the main articles were more in depth as well as better laid out and better designed, well yesterday with not much to do I went out and tried to manipulate the codes to put together something similar for the PW Wikia and I think I have done a good job, when I brought this up with Rob he dismissed it outright just saying it was too long and cluttered. Now I don’t want to go over the guys head or anything but I personally feel that it would greatly improve the Wikia in many ways especially in looks if their info boxes got revamped from what I see as a very basic model to something a little more eye catching, look at these two pages both laid out the same way but which one would you think looked more professional/best laid out http://ringofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Daniels http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Daniels To me it’s the one here (ROH Wikia) which is why I tried a new layout, its basically the same sort of design but in grey instead of red (to make it more generic) as well as removing/changing sections to make it more generic (in short no “insert promotion here” debut kind of thing more the general wrestling debut) but when I proposed this to Rob he just said it was too cluttered even when I said I’d modify it to suit what ever he thought should be added but he just said that was the end of discussion and left which was far from productive. What I’m trying to say is should I set up these things anyway and try a few pages out with it or should I just delete the whole info box overhaul that I’ve put together, and when I mean whole I do mean every one and a few more (so far I’ve done ones for Promotion, Wrestler, Tag Team, Stable, PPV, Event, TV Show, TV Show Episode, Championship, DVD & Video, Video Game, Book & User) and they would be in the same basic style right now it’s a mishmash of stuff that was there when I first started, I’m just trying to help modernise.--TheWho87 00:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) What’s The Reason For Me Being Blocked On The Pro Wrestling Wikia Since I cannot get on the PW Wikia I’d like to know why I was blocked again when I have been blocked for the past two weeks and unable to do anything there to result in getting block, and since you’re the one who blocked me and the above text is the only thing between us all I can think is that you blocked me because I asked for your opinion, I have emailed both you and Rob and since yet got no reply and I find this very irritating since I have not done anything to warrant this second block and since you both seem to be ignoring me its irritating that I cannot clear this up. I have been working on a load of new pages to expand the independent section on the wikia which is where my focus lies since I prefer independent wrestling over mainstream (you can see this as most of my pages on the PW Wikia are on Indy Wrestling) but the fact I’ve been blocked indefinably for no reason questions the point of should I just delete the 100+ pages worth of work on at least 20 odd pages since I’m not able to put them up. In short the basic point of this is why was I blocked and is their any chance of it being lifted since I don’t see any logical reason to being blocked in the first place.--TheWho87 13:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC)